Stay With Me
by BeastBetaBombshell
Summary: Rose didn't want him to know. He found out, though. She was pregnant with Adrian Ivashkov's baby. Only one other person knew, and she hoped nobody would find out until after she graduated, or her life would be ruined, and she'd never be Lissa's guardian
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

ME: (on knees in front of Richelle Mead) Can I pleeeeease have Vampire Academy?

HER: No

There you have it. They 'sniffle' aren't mine… 'sob'

Ok, so, there you have it. I don't own VA

I'll probably be making a drabble collection for each of the following:

Teen titans

Heir series

Vampire Academy

Vampire Kisses

~and maaaaaaaaybe~

Some original stories on fiction press


	2. Chapter 2

**1.) The test**

**ROSE POV**

Why I put myself in these situations, I'll never know. Lissa will just have to wait a few more minutes before I find out.

_Rose_, Lissa says in my head. _Please? I really need to talk to you._

I walked out of the bathroom with the little white stick in my hands. I didn't want to look at it, because that would be confirming my suspicions.

"What does it say?" She asked from her perch on the bed.

I tossed her the little stick, and she wasn't surprised at the results.

"We're about to have a confused Ivashkov," Lissa said, teeth shut.

"No, Liss. He doesn't know. I don't want him to know. He can't... It would ruin him."

"So, you're saying he doesn't deserve to know that you're carrying his child?"

"No. I'm saying he'd try to do the 'right thing' and I couldn't do that to anybody. He's engaged to Laura, he doesn't want me."

"Lies!"

"What?"

"He's always wanted you! Ever since he first met you at the ski lodge, Rose! He's only with Laura because you said no!"

I looked down and shook my head, muttering, "It can't be true" , and then the

Ivashkov in question knocked at the door.

**AIDRIAN POV**

I was going to visit Rose when I heard her and Lissa shouting at each other.

"So, you're saying he doesn't deserve to know that you're carrying his child?" Lissa sounded upset.

"No. I'm saying he'd try to do the 'right thing' and I couldn't do that to anybody. He's engaged to Laura, he doesn't want me." Rose was whispering, I could hear the pain in her voice.

"Lies!" Lissa yelled at her.

"What?"Rose asked.

"He's always wanted you! Ever since he first met you at the ski lodge, Rose! He's only with Laura because you said no!"

I waited a moment before I knocked at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**ADRIAN POV**

Lissa answered the door. As soon a she saw who it was, she almost slammed the door in my face. I placed my foot in the door jamb, making it difficult for her.

"I need to talk to Rose," I said.

"Whatever it is, it can wait," her voice, like daggers.

"I left Laura," I said, then turned and walked off.

"Wait," Rose said, and came after me.

"What?"

"Don't snap at me, Adrian. I have a few questions for you."

"Like what?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course, Little Dhampir. Why?"

"Would you still take me back?"

"Yes. Rose, what's with all these questions?"

"I'm pregnant, Adrian."

**ROSE POV**

"Would you still take me back?" I prayed he wouldn't say no.

"Yes. Rose, what's with all these questions?" Hurt was in his voice.

"I'm pregnant, Adrian." The hall in the dorm was quiet.

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? It's the best news I've heard all day! I'm going to be a dad." He said, hesitantly, then shouted, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Shh!"

"Why?"

"You can't go around telling people! You and I both know what they'll think of me," I said in a half whisper/half yell.

"Rose, please? You've made me the happiest man on earth, so I'll do anything to make you happy. We can wait until after graduation, but I fully intend on marrying you. I'm not so sure how Aunt Tatiana will take it, though."

"Adrian… I don't know. I'm not even sure I want a baby..." I looked at him, and he looked like I just tore out his heart, and stomped on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**ADRIAN POV**

"Adrian… I don't know. I'm not even sure I want a baby…" She ripped my heart out.

"Oh." That was all I could say to her, to anyone.

"I'm sorry, Adrian. I didn't mean it like that. I just, I don't think we can handle a baby right now."

"Rose, stop. Just stop. I get it. You don't want me, or our baby. I'll leave now."

"Arian, please? Can we at least talk about this?"

"It seems you already know what you want, Rose."

"I don't know what I want…"

**ROSE POV**

"It seems you already know what you want, Rose."His voice held malice towards my decision.

"I don't know what I want…" I said, my heart, crushed.

"Rose. What do you want from me? You tell me you're pregnant, and that it's mine. Then, you tell me you don't want it. Do you expect me to completely understand? I'm so confused, Rose."

"So am I, Adrian. I'm 17, pregnant, and still in school. I can't have a baby here, Adrian."

"I'll take you far away from here, then. We can have the baby, and I'll make you my wife. I've wanted you since the moment I met you, Little Dhampir, and I don't want to get rid of this baby."

"What would your family think?"

"I don't care what they think, Rose."

"But-"

"No 'buts', Little Dhampir. I'll talk to Kirova, and set it up."

"Thank you, Adrian."

"Anything for you, Little Dhampir. Now, go to class."

_Oh, shit_, I thought. _I have sparring with Dimitri…_


	5. authors note (sorry for bad grammar)

I know it's been forever since i last updated, my darlings, but I've been very busy, what with being called cancerous, starting college, quitting musical, yet still building their stupid set, and boys... Hopefully, i'll be able to update more in the next few weeks, as my classes end in the 12th, and don't start back up til the 7th. I will be updating on December 11th, at about 7 pm, Texas time, so if anyone has any ideas, pm me!


	6. Chapter 5, the real one

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I changed into a pair of bike shorts and a racer-back top. After lacing up my tennies, Lissa walked with me to sparring. She walked over to where Dimitri was, over by another male guardian, I'm guessing by the figure.

She placed a hand on his arm, and whispered something in his ear. His eyes glanced over to me, and then back ahead instantaneously. He nodded briskly, and dismissed the other guardian. Lissa and Dimitri walked over to where I was stretching, like I always do before sparring. Lissa hugged me, and then left for her classes.

"_Roza_, is there anything you need to tell me? Lissa said you found out some news this morning."

"No. Can we get on to sparring?"

"Of course."

His hits were softer than usual. Kicks were visible, and it was making me angry. I was hitting and kicking at him with more anger than I ever had before. I don't know why, but he was just making me so angry! I don't want anyone to ever go easy on me. I let out a shout of frustration, and had Dimitri pinned to the ground. Repeatedly, I threw punches at his face, which he blocked.

"Why are you going easy on me?" Each word was punctuated with a punch.

"I'm not," he said, simply.

"You are! I'm not getting better, at least not that drastically. I shouldn't be able to see when you're about to kick me!" I placed my hands on his chest and pushed off, careful of my abdomen.

"_Roza_, I'm not doing anything," I could tell he was lying to me.

"Okay. Fine. You really want to know what's going on with me? I'm pregnant, Dimitri! I'm fucking pregnant, and I can't do anything about it! I've just ruined my own life, and Adrian's too." I had backed into a wall, slid to the ground and placed my head on my knees while I cried.

"I'm glad to hear that's what you think, Rose," A soft voice said.

Even before I saw who it was, I knew_. I had hurt him_. He had heard those cruel, hateful words about something we created together.

"Adrian, I didn't mean to-"

"Rose, you don't mean a lot of things," he turned on his heel and left the gym.

"Adrian, please!" I was trying to shout to him. "Dimitri, let me go! I need to talk to him!"

"No, _Roza_. You need to let him cool down and realize you only said what you did out of frustration, not out of hate for your… child."


End file.
